


In Need of Restful Slumber

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: When unstable memories become too much of a hassle, sometimes another's assistence is required.





	In Need of Restful Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to write rarepair/crackship OTP fluff at 3AM instead of sleeping?   
> The answer's me, I have no regrets.

Even watched the gentle rise-and-fall of Terra’s chest, fingers carding through earthen-brown hair in a continuous, soothing motion. He was glad that the other was finally resting, the last few days had been particularly hard on the younger man; nightmares had plagued his sleep and sent his emotions into a turbulent spiral.

Terra had only become more withdrawn and stressed over the past few days, hardly able to control his powers or magic. There had been a number of close calls regarding keyblades and surprises, as there usually was, but they had increased in frequency until the keyblade wielder had sequestered himself away in his room.

Even had had to coax the other out of his room that morning; promising that nothing would occur while he was there and that they’d both be fine. It had taken far longer than it usually would have, but he eventually got Terra out of his room.

The other was quite obviously tired; skin pale and deep, dark circles standing out starkly under his eyes, he lilted with every other step and cast wary glances around every corner and open hallway they passed. The paranoia was another side effect of the nightmares, whatever images his unconscious mind conjured lingering in the waking world to torment the keyblade wielder.

Terra relaxed next to him when they entered the secluded and closed off royal gardens, a place of tranquillity and peace that was protected with a combination of magic, technology and the efforts of Aeleus, Dilan and Braig. Even was glad that the other recognized the safety of this place, hopefully that would put him at ease and allow him a few hours of restful slumber.

Even pulled the younger towards a familiar large tree, hidden away in the back of the garden; away from the entrance of the garden and from where most eyes roamed. It was a coincidence that it was the same tree they used to while away the afternoons under from before things took a turn for the worst, though perhaps not.

Terra wasn’t in the right state of mind to recognize the particular tree, Even was unsure if he even remembered those peaceful afternoons; the other was reconciling quite a bit after his decade as a prisoner within his own body and memory was a slow thing to become clear. But what the other did or did not remember was not something that was important at the current time.

He sat himself down in the shade of the tree, tugging the other down with him and encouraging Terra to lie down with his head resting upon his lap. Exhausted blue eyes stared up at him blearily, not understanding what was occurring but relaxed all the same.

He blinked up at him lazily, chest rising and falling slowly as Even’s fingers sunk into his hair, carding through the strands calmly. He took a deep breath before starting to speak, keeping his voice low and quiet as he told the other man about his day, the latest amusing thing Ienzo had done, how his efforts to sort through and catalogue all the previous files that had got to disarray during the destruction of Radiant Garden.

He continued speaking even as Terra’s eyes started to droop, and he surrendered to unconsciousness, breath evening out as he rested peacefully.

Even continued his movements and one-sided conversation, he didn’t know if stopping would cause Terra’s dreams to take a turn for the worst, but he wasn’t interested in testing that theory. The younger man was finally resting, and peacefully at that, he wasn’t going to jeopardize that.


End file.
